An electronic system may want to monitor temperatures of multiple components of the electronic system. The temperature of each of the components may affect performance of the electronic system, and so monitoring the various temperatures may be desirable. Circuitry involved in measuring a temperature of a component may include a sensor that outputs a signal, such as a current or voltage signal, at a level indicative of the sensed temperature. The circuitry may also include a backend measurement circuit that measures the temperature based on the level of the signal.
In order to measure multiple temperatures, one approach is for each component of the electronic system to include its own backend measurement circuit to measure the temperature. However, such an approach may be costly. Another approach is to have one backend measurement circuit measure the temperatures for all of the components of the system. This approach may be less costly, but would require the sensors on components that do not have backend measurement circuits to send the signals from their respective sensors to the component that does have the backend measurement circuit.
In order to measure the different temperatures, switching may be performed in order to alternatingly sample the different signals received from the different sensors. The switching, however, may offset the levels of the signals, which in turn may result in inaccurate temperature measurement. As such, temperature detection approaches that utilize a single backend measurement circuit while providing for more accurate temperature measurement may be desirable.